


Temporary Fix

by ashxtodd



Series: Ash's Explicit Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Slow Burn Porn" apparently, Anal Sex, Choking, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, There's some feelings, but this is still pwp, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: He turns his head towards Semi, who sips his apple martini, looking at him unimpressed. “Long time no see, Semi-san.” He says, trying to keep his expression neutral - as if he wasn’t moaning his given name just last week.“Yeah, it’s been a while, Shirabu.” Semi says conversely, as if they haven’t been seeing each other in secret for weeks now - how long has it been since it first started? Months maybe? Shirabu lost count a while back.Shirabu is a stressed medical student and thankfully Semi is there to help.(Alternatively; fuck buddies with feelings)
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Ash's Explicit Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094786
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Temporary Fix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soapilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapilly/gifts).



> hi lena, this is for u <3

For Shirabu, med school has been harder than he quite expected it to be. It's his fifth year and things just seem to get harder and harder and stress keeps building up one task at a time - there's only so much he can do before burning out - which in itself happens a lot more times than he would like to admit (Kawanishi always scolds him for overworking him). So obviously the need for stress relief is very much needed, though he had learned long ago that spas or things like that just don't have any effect on him. Fortunately for him he has that part covered.

Alas, despite all of that, he's been more stressed this week than he ever has ever since the _arrangement_ started. Med school and expectations are a nightmare and even though he commends himself for having built up excellent time management skills since middle school, he feels inexplicitly burnt out - again, he's not exactly proud of it, but all the work had to be done, he just didn't think of the repercussions before hand (why would he when he can just relieve the stress at any time? He just didn't expect his schedule to be so packed). 

Thankfully for him his former team have decided to have a reunion at the bar Kawanishi works at. Now under normal circumstances he would've declined, opting to say he's busy with work - which is always true, med school comes with many sacrifices and commitments, which he's learned over the course of five years. Now, since he doesn't think he'll be able to study one word out of his text book after the horrendous week he's had, a drink sounds fantastic - maybe he'll get something more too. 

But realistically, he knows he'll get more than just a drink tonight. He'll make sure of it.

So with that, he enters the bar. It's strange, him dressing up after so long for this certain night, when he usually cannot be bothered to give a shit about his appearance - he feels a little desperate if he's being honest, but if being desperate is going to get him what he wants, he'll even beg - he long lost his dignity anyway.

As he walks around the dimly lit bar, the smell of beer filling his nostrils and he resists the urge to gag, instead he tries focusing his attention to finding anyone remotely familiar - which shouldn't be this hard of a task when there aren't even that many people in the bar, but then again, he's too tired to even pay attention to most of his surroundings at this point.

"Kenjirou-kun, over here!” He hears a familiar voice call out. He turns his head in that direction - there sits his whole team, seemingly waiting (he is around fifteen minutes late, so no wonder, but it’s not his fault he had an essay due which he procrastinated on. Definitely not fun). 

Tendou is waving excitedly at him. How long has it been since he last saw Tendou? A while, definitely. He seems different than he was back in highschool. Not just because of his shaved head...more mature too. But that’s also a speculation considering he hasn’t even talked to him yet and it could all very well be his imagination. 

Everyone seems different. Except Kawanishi considering he's stuck with the dumbass as his roommate - why did he ever think that going to the same university as the guy who he reluctantly calls his best friend would be a good idea? Especially considering said guy is also the male incarnation of Regina George? Lord save him.

“Hey,” Shirabu greets, offering a small smile out of respect. “It’s been a while.” He mumbles sheepishly, biting his inner cheek. It's mostly his fault for not showing up at reunions.

“A while? Kenjirou, you don’t come to any reunions, it's practically been years!” Yamagata says hugging him. 

“Med school is rough.” He confesses mildly, giving Kawanishi a side hug. 

“You look like shit, by the way.” Kawanishi snorts. 

“Gee thanks Taichi, I hadn’t noticed.” He retorts rolling his eyes. 

“Feisty as always, Kenjirou-kun.” Tendou cackles. 

“Good to see you too, Tendou-san.” He greets, before turning to look at each of the other members separately. “You too Oohira-san, Ushijima-san, Soekawa-san, Goshiki,” 

He turns his head towards Semi, who sips his apple martini, looking at him unimpressed. “Long time no see, Semi-san.” He says, trying to keep his expression neutral - as if he wasn’t moaning his given name just last week. 

“Yeah, it’s been a while, Shirabu.” Semi says conversely, as if they haven’t been seeing each other in secret for weeks now - how long has it been since it first started? Months maybe? Shirabu lost count a while back.

They both maintain eye contact, not even bothering to hide it. Shirabu doesn’t feel like backing down from this, but it seems like Semi doesn’t either. Was this how it had started? Back in highschool when they would fight over the pettiest of things, just because of their mutual hatred for each other. Competing over the silliest of things with the ash blonde feels like second nature to him at this point. 

They have come a long way from highschool and though the pettiness between them still remains, it makes Shirabu ponder, do they still hate each other? All the night’s they’ve spent together, have they meant nothing other than stress relief? It doesn't even make since considering; what does Semi get out of this? Free sex? Shirabu doesn’t quite know the answer to that. But there’s another question that bugs him, did he and Semi ever actually hate each other? The transition from enemies to...whatever the fuck they are now feels too natural...like it shouldn’t be. 

“Sit down, I’ll bring you guys your drinks,” Kawanishi says, pushing Shirabu to make him sit down. 

Shirabu groans in irritation, but complies as Kawanishi walks away. Strategically, Shirabu manages to grab a seat next to Semi before Goshiki can (fuck that bowl-cut brat anyway) and thankfully no one bats an eyelash. Semi turns his head towards him, narrowing his eyes, he simply shrugs, pretending like it was by chance (yeah that’s it) and instead makes some small talk with Soekawa. 

Semi doesn’t seem amused in the slightest, but doesn’t comment on it either, instead he starts talking to Tendou about how France was. Shirabu isn’t petty, he isn’t possessive - or at least he doesn’t think so, but right in this moment, it irks him that Semi isn’t giving him attention. He’s desperate. Maybe if his ex-captain wasn’t here right now, he’d probably get down his knees for Semi (sadly Ushijima is very much present) - truthfully he wants to scar Kawanishi and Goshiki the most. Tendou and Yamagata would probably cheer him on if anything. 

He takes a deep breath and reminds himself that he’s already waited a week, a few more hours won’t hurt. But the thing is, as he talks to his old teammates, he can’t focus. He’s acutely aware of Semi next to him, so close. Even when he tries to distract himself by talking, his mind wanders to Semi instead. _Damnit_. 

“Kenjirou, Eita, don’t you guys live close by?” Oohira asks, bringing Shirabu out of his thoughts. Shirabu sometimes forgets that they know that fact. It's not something they boast about per se, it's just well a _fact_.

“Yeah, we do.” Semi says carefully, turning to look back at Shirabu, maintaining eye contact as he drinks his drink. 

“And you guys haven’t run into each other?” Tendou asks, raising an eyebrow, as if he doesn't buy their act one bit. Shirabu tries to keep his composure calm and collected. He can't afford to be caught him in this lie.

Shirabu shakes his head as Semi watches in amusement. “We have busy schedules, especially me. I barely have time to go out.” He explains, as flashes of all the times he and Semi stumbled into cheap motel rooms, their hands all over each other, rough pulls and touches, desperate kisses, even needier moans, ruining the bedsheets, going at it for _hours_. Shirabu lets out a shaky breath as he bites his bottom lip. 

Tendou hums, somehow satisfied with the answer. “Yeah, I suppose that’s true.” But the way his gaze looms over them for a moment too longer, Shirabu can tell that he knows that something is up. Maybe under normal circumstances when Shirabu wasn't so needy and desperate for the ash blonde he would've turned extremely defensive and defended his pride and cleared up everything a little too much - but these are mostly definitely not normal circumstances.

“Believe me, this dumbass sometimes forgets to sleep and eat. I always have to drag him to sleep.” Kawanishi says snorting, as he looks over at Shirabu in an amused manner.

“Haha, very funny, Taichi.” Shirabu says, glaring at the ginger as he pours himself another shot. He isn’t drunk enough for this shit. 

Semi however looks really fucking amused, as he bites his lip looking at him. Maybe if Shirabu wasn’t as sexually frustrated as he is right now, he would glare at him, but instead right now, Semi is making him feel fucking _insane_ and he’s starting to lose any dignity he ever had left. He needs to drink more, he thinks as he pours himself yet another shot. 

Shirabu doesn’t know how long goes by, but by then he thinks he’s become what one would call tipsy and now all he’s aware of is Semi, he can barely talk to anyone else. He can feel Semi so close by. With each sip of his drink, he finds himself getting more lost in his daydreams, fantasizing about all the times Semi fucked him so hard that he forgot his own name - all the times Semi pinned him on the wall, or even the times he let him ride him.

He doesn’t know if it’s the liquid courage that makes him brave enough to do it, or if it's him entirely, but he slowly moves his hand as he laughs at something Yamagata says, bringing it on top of Semi’s thigh. He feels the ash blonde stiffen and quickly glare at him in response, before slapping the hand away as subtly as he possibly can without the others noticing what Shirabu just did. 

Shirabu bites his bottom lip, as he tries again, this time purposefully, resting his hand firmly on Semi’s inner thigh, very close to his crotch. 

He feels Semi flinch again, but he doesn’t remove his hand, instead he reaches down to his back pocket, taking out his phone. That peaks Shirabu’s interests. He tries to be discreet as he subtly peaks over at Semi’s phone - but before he can see whatever Semi was doing, Semi closes his phone, putting it on the table. 

Suddenly Shirabu’s phone buzzes in his pocket. _Oh_. 

He grabs his phone from his pocket with his left hand, keeping his hand still on Semi’s thigh. He keeps his phone under the table, as he opens it. 

**Semi** : what the fuck are you doing

Shirabu bites his bottom lip. 

**Shirabu:** what do u think?

The others don’t pay them any attention, too busy carrying on their own conversations. He sees Semi go reach for his phone as Shirabu lets his own phone stay on his lap. He watches the furrow in Semi’s eyebrows when he reads the message, his jaw tightening. Shirabu’s eyes wander down to his Adam's apple and he thinks of all the times he explored that neck. _Fuck_. 

Semi puts his phone back and Shirabu’s phone vibrates again. 

**Semi** : trying to get us caught

**Shirabu** : don't care, I need you inside me

At that, he watches the way Semi shifts in his seat, pressing his lips together, as his ears turn pink. Even though they've been doing this for a while, he's never once see Semi blush because he was embarrassed. _Oh_. He looks cute, he finds himself thinking, not even bothering to deny it a second later.

**Shirabu:** do u think if I teased you hard enough you'll take me against the wall like that one time?

Oh he remembers that. He remembers that so clearly that it's enough for him to want to roll his eyes back. It had been a rough day and Shirabu was too annoyed at everything. He and Semi had met up at yet another motel, but this time Shirabu wouldn't do anything Semi asked him to, so obviously the other got a bit mad - and well the rest is history. 

**Semi:** I swear to god I'm gonna kill u

**Shirabu:** meet me outside in 10m then

He closes his phone again and watches the way Semi grits his teeth and glares at him. Shirabu smiles innocently at him, biting his lip, right as his hand travels up to Semi’s clothed dick. Semi immediately loses composure and stiffens. Shirabu takes that as a win. 

He keeps his hand on his cock, not bothering to remove it, instead being happy at the way Semi twitches instead. 

Shirabu grabs his phone, trying to pretend like he’s having some intense conversation with someone, trying to make his face as distraught as possible. He tries to come up with some sort of excuse that’ll have him out of here as soon as possible. 

When it comes to him, he instantly looks up from his phone. “Uh guys,” He says, clearing his throat. His teammates who were previously laughing, look at him in confusion. “I uh need to go, my professor just assigned some work at the last minute, I need to finish it.” He says apologetically, but not feeling that way at all. He’s going to get what he wants. 

“Aw man,” Yamagata murmurs. “Med school seriously sucks ass, but good luck anyway.” 

“Yeah, take care!” Tendou says, as he gets up, a cheeky smile on his face as if he just knows what's actually going on. Shirabu tries not to think much of it. 

Shirabu smiles at them, apologizing again for having to go, before giving Semi’s dick one last squeeze as he gets up. Semi glares at him. The rest hug him as he makes his descent. His entire body feels excited as he walks outside the bar, earning himself an unimpressed glance from Kawanishi. He chooses to ignore it. 

He walks outside the bar, standing outside, waiting as the cool air hits his face and people and cars pass by. It’s surprisingly cooler tonight than it usually is these days. 

It doesn’t take long for his thoughts to start wandering into dangerous territory. More specifically the last time he and Semi were together. It was Saturday night, right after Shirabu was supposed to be at someone’s birthday party (Kawanishi’s friend apparently). He couldn’t stand it there and in a moment of weakness, he had decided to text Semi. Surprisingly the ash blonde was near and they managed to tumble into another cheap motel, their clothes being discarded on the floor carelessly, their noises loud. 

It was probably one of his best nights he had ever had and they had gone for multiple times before they ultimately passed out. Shirabu is good at keeping his marks hidden and Semi is even better at placing them in places others can barely see. 

He shakes off his thoughts - he doesn’t want himself getting hard like a teenager in public right now. Instead he takes out his phone. 

**Shirabu** : I’m waiting

He closes his phone, but still keeps it in his hand. He feels a little light headed, but that’s probably because of the drinks he’s had so he guesses it can’t be helped. 

His phone buzzes in his hand. 

**Semi** : fuck you 

Shirabu snorts and he’s ready to text back something along the lines of _“that’s why I’m waiting for you”_ or something just as snarky, but then he’s being grabbed by the collar by none other than Semi. His throat dries up at the sight of how pissed Semi looks. _Shit_. When was the last time Semi fucked him when he was this angry?

“What the fuck was that?!” Semi yells at him and Shirabu feels himself getting...excited. Riling up Semi had always been fun ever since he was in highschool, but now? Now he sees an angry Semi in an entirely different light. Semi pushes him backwards and Shirabu has no choice but to match his pace, walking back, watching Semi stunned. “You’re such a fucking brat, aren’t you?” Semi asks, but it sounds more like a statement than anything. Shirabu gulps as he watches Semi’s pupils dilate, backing him against a wall in an alley. 

“You’re shameless, aren’t you?” Semi sneers, letting go of his collar and his hands instead sliding down to his hips instead, the proximity between them closing in. “You just wanted to get down on your knees for me in front of everyone, didn’t you?” Semi asks tauntingly as if he heard his thoughts, placing his fingers on the sides of his neck, not enough to block his airways, but _enough_. A whine escapes Shirabu’s mouth involuntarily, as he grabs onto the ash blonde’s arm. “Always so fucking needy.” Semi murmurs. 

Semi licks his bottom lip, looking him right in the eye, as he smirks at him arching his back. That’s the last straw for Shirabu. He gets on his tiptoes and smashes his lips together with the ash blonde’s. The kiss is intense. It isn’t soft, nor are there any sparks like described in books. It’s needy, it’s desperate and really fucking _hot_ . Shirabu finds himself choking out a moan as Semi’s grip tightens around his throat. _Fuck_.

There’s something appealing about the fact that they’re making out an alley where anyone could catch them, with their friends very close by. Semi rocks his hips with his, eliciting another moan from him, right as Semi bites his lip. He’s hard already and all they’ve done is kiss, _shit_.

“Semi,” He manages to choke out when Semi finally pulls away, kissing and sucking his neck instead. The ash blonde hums, sending shivers down his spine. “Please let me make it up to you.” He whimpers. 

Semi detaches himself from his neck and instead looks at him amused, his hand from his throat not budging. “Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Can I suck your dick?” He practically begs, watching at the way Semi hungrily looks at him.

“You think you deserve to suck my dick, baby?” He asks, his hand moving up to squeeze his cheeks. The appeal of pet names had always confused him - well until Semi used some on him the first time and _shit_ , he finally understood why people used them to much. “Huh baby? You think so?” Shirabu nods, whimpering - that's the only thing he can manage right now. “Well since you asked so nicely, I’ll let you.” 

Semi lets go of Shirabu’s face, pulling back slightly to give Shirabu some space. Using that to his advantage, Shirabu grabs Semi by the waist, switching their positions so that Semi is standing with his back behind the wall instead. The ash blonde looks stunned for a moment, which gives Shirabu some leverage as his hands go down to Semi’s zipper as he gets on his knees.

Semi doesn’t stay surprised for long, as he tangles his hands in Shirabu’s hair, looking down at him, waiting for him to undo his zipper. Licking his lips, Shirabu hastily undoes Semi’s belt from the front, not bothering to fully take it off and instead unzips his zipper. Semi lets out a sigh and Shirabu refrains from commenting on just how hard Semi is (not when he's in the same exact state).Instead he pulls down Semi’s jeans along with his boxers. 

The ash blonde hisses as his length springs free. Shirabu spits in his hand, before gently stroking Semi up to full hardness, watching him carefully to see any reactions. Semi holds back a moan, stopping himself from bucking into Shirabu’s hand once he’s fully erect. “Fuck, hurry up already.” Semi groans, biting his lip. 

Shirabu smirks a little, before taking in the tip of Semi’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, feeling a little content with himself with the way Semi groans. Shirabu start’s moving his hand which is on the base of his cock, while sucking. The ash blonde accidentally bucks his hips at the actions, causing Shirabu to take more of his cock into his mouth, letting out a needy moan. 

The copper haired male takes out the length from his mouth, before slowly licking the shaft from the base up till the tip, maintaining eye contact with Semi the whole time. Semi’s eyes roll back, as he moans. Shirabu takes his tip back in his mouth, his hand going back to the base of his cock, while the other this time goes to play with his balls. “You’re such a fucking tease.” Semi grits, bucking his hips, causing Shirabu to almost take his entire cock in. 

Shirabu moans at the sudden movement, looking up at Semi with watering eyes. “You like that don’t you?” Semi coos, running his hands through his hair. “You want me to fuck your mouth?” 

Shirabu nods the best he can with a mouthful of cock. 

“Anything for you, baby.” Semi says, gently cupping Shirabu’s cheek. “Punch me if you want me to stop.” He tells him. 

Shirabu nods lightly. Semi immediately bucks his back, making Shirabu take all of cock in one go, which almost sets off his gag reflex - thankfully he’s trained his gag reflex enough for that to not happen and so that he doesn’t vomit on Semi’s dick, because that would not be ideal.

Tears start forming in Shirabu’s eyes at Semi bucks his hips, fucking his face, his pace gradually increasing speed. He can’t focus on the noises Semi is making, instead he focuses on hollowing out his cheeks, and sucking Semi’s dick.

He continues to deep throat the ash blonde’s cock as Semi continues to fuck his mouth, but by the way Semi is moaning shamelessly and his hips are erratically moving, Shirabu can tell he’s close. “I’m close, do you want me to- _shit_.” Semi moans.

Shirabu has no intentions of Semi pulling out - that’d make too much of a mess and he’s not in the mood to clean up when he could be getting fucked instead. 

And then Semi’s biting his lip to muffle his orgasm, as he spills into Shirabu’s mouth. The copper haired male tries to swallow everything but he ends up choking instead, causing him to pull off of Semi’s dick, as he desperately tries to swallow his cum. 

As Shirabu tries to not choke and potentially die to do excessive cum intake, Semi pulls his underwear and jeans back up, zipping up his zipper and buckling his belt, as Shirabu stands back up, feeling dizzy and light headed, the not so pleasant taste of Semi’s cum leaving some unwanted aftertastes. He wipes away his tears, trying to pretend like he didn’t just beg Semi to fuck his mouth. He brushes off any dirt that could be on his clothes before turning back to Semi, who grabs him by the collar, kissing him. 

As far as post orgasm kisses go, Semi was fairly decent. The kiss isn't any less intense as the first kiss, instead it's all open mouthed and just as _hot_. 

“You just tasted your own cum,” Shirabu says bluntly as they pull away, his voice sounding hoarse from the rough treatment. 

“As if that hasn’t happened before.” Semi shrugs, before pushing him back on the wall, kissing him again, his hands travelling down his hips to grope his ass. Shirabu lets out an embarrassingly high pitched cry as Semi scoops him up. Semi smirks, letting his tongue into Shirabu’s mouth. Shirabu sighs, letting himself be at Semi’s mercy - that’s what his plan was in the first place, wasn’t it? 

He tries to tangle his fingers in Semi’s hair, but Semi grabs his wrists, pinning them over his head, as Shirabu’s legs wrap automatically around Semi’s waist. Semi rocks their hips together, eliciting a desperate whimper from him. Are they really going to have sex in an alleyway? Their teeth click together, as Shirabu deepens the kiss while he trembles, Semi continues to rock their hips, earning noises from Shirabu. 

And then Semi pulls away, untangling himself from Shirabu and Shirabu can’t help but whimper at the loss. The fuck? “Stop being impatient, I’m calling us a taxi,” Semi hisses, glaring at him. Shirabu can’t find it in himself to be mad, not when Semi looks like a dream, with his lips chapped, flushed cheeks and messy hair. The ash blonde takes out his phone, opening his Uber app and Shirabu can’t help but lean forward, pressing kisses on Semi’s jaw. 

Semi doesn’t say anything, probably noticing Shirabu’s desperation as he starts going down till Semi’s neck, sucking and biting. He doesn’t know why, but his mind is urging him to leave marks on Semi, but right now he doesn’t care, he just _needs_ Semi so badly. 

He doesn’t know how long he just keeps trying to mark up Semi, but then strong rough hands are manhandling him and he’s being shoved into a car. _Oh_. He realizes that the Uber is here. Shirabu instantly straightens up, trying to seem like he isn’t on the verge of collapsing, because even while he’s light headed, he has enough self control to not strangle Semi right here right now in front of their poor driver. 

So he waits. 

He looks out the window, trying to watch the night life, but it’s hard when Semi’s hand is resting on his thigh, distractingly close to his crotch. It’s a promise. A promise that Semi will utterly _wreck_ Shirabu. The thought excites Shirabu and he’s sure his boner is now pretty obvious by now. 

Not long after, the Uber stops and Semi’s giving the driver some money, but Shirabu is too impatient to care about anything anymore, instantly getting out. He realizes that for once they’re not at a motel. It’s Semi’s apartment instead. He doesn’t question why they’re here, instead he walks up the stairs with the other, the tension between them tense. 

Semi unlocks the front door using his key and as soon as they enter the apartment, Semi closes the door, slamming Shirabu on it, pressing their lips together again. Shirabu groans, as Semi grabs his wrists, pinning them above his head, sucking his bottom lip. Everything is beyond hot and enough is not enough.

“Semi-” He whimpers as they pull away. 

“Go to my bedroom and bend over,” Semi whispers in his ear, kissing his jaw, sending jolts of electricity down his spine. 

He nods, panting as Semi gives him room to leave. Shirabu swears he’s never moved faster in his life. He instantly rushes to Semi’s bedroom - they never come here when they hookup, but he still remembers where his room is located because of that one team reunion they had here. 

When he gets there, he takes out the lube that’s conveniently stored in the nightstand, throwing it on the bed, before taking off his clothing - which takes longer than necessary if he’s being honest. But when that happens, he does as Semi wished and bends over, grabbing the discarded bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount to his fingers, before the finger circles his rim. 

He sucks in a deep breath. Oh how he’s longed for this. He rubs the finger against his puckered entrance, before moving it in, knuckles deep. “ _Jesus-!_ ” he yelps, as he starts moving the finger inside of him. His fingers are never enough, but he doesn’t possess the patience for Semi to come back and prep him first, because he knows how thorough likes to be. 

As his second finger goes inside, his mind wanders to Semi and his broad shoulders. Semi and his messy ash blonde hair that he’s grown out. Semi and his _delicious_ abs. Semi’s eyes and hands whenever they find themselves in motel rooms, so desperate for each other. They need each other. It’s unspoken, but they both _know_.

It starts getting increasingly hard to think straight or to balance himself, because the position is uncomfortable, but Semi asked this of him and who is he to decline. 

And then by the time his third finger is in there, moving in and out of him smoothly, rough, heavy hands place themselves on his ass, just resting there and Shirabu _whines_. 

“So impatient, aren’t you?” Semi murmurs against his ear, his voice low, making him shiver, because he still has his fingers in his ass right now. “Are you prepped?” He asks. 

Shirabu nods the best he can, as Semi grabs his wrist, pulling his fingers out. Shirabu pants, burying his head into the sheets. Semi takes the lube from his left hand and Shirabu’s body _reacts_ in anticipation. And then Semi’s pulling him away from the bed and all he can do is be manhandled by the other. Semi grabs his wrists, pinning them behind his back and pulling his ass up, making his legs straight, his head on the bed - the rough treatment shouldn't be as enjoyable as it is.

Then the head of Semi’s cock is circling his hole. Semi pushes in, knocking all the breath away from him, making him stop breathing for a moment and all he can do it gasp. Semi is so big and it’s been far too long since he’s had him inside him.

When Semi bottoms out, he doesn’t waste any time before he’s pulling out and thrusting again. “Oh my god--” Shirabu cries out, Semi’s cock nailing his prostate. 

“You’re--god--so t-tight--” Semi groans, pounding into him. 

All Shirabu can do is moan and cry, as Semi’s cock brushing against that spot that has him seeing stars and he knows he’s blabbing nonsense, but he doesn’t _care_ , it feels _too_ good. “Yes-- _yes_ \--god- _Eita!_ ” 

When did they get to this? When did they start meeting secretly in shitty motel rooms just to get rid of pent up tension. When did they start meaning more? How did they go from hating each other to this? It makes Shirabu wonder if they truly did hate each other, because the way Semi is mercilessly wrecking him right now, uttering _his_ name, no one else’s, it sends sparks down his belly and it feels so, _so_ good. When did Semi start becoming more than just an annoying senpai from high school? 

Shirabu doesn’t know, but he doesn’t really care right now either, because he reaches his climax and it’s so intense - all his pent up frustrations suddenly easing away and for a moment all he sees is white and nothing else. 

When he finally comes back to his senses, Semi pulls out of him, before pushing him on the bed, flipping him over so now they’re face to face and then he starts fucking him again, but this time his body is so utterly wrecked and sensitive, that all he can do is roll his eyes back and hook his arms around Semi’s neck, pulling him closer, because close is never close enough. And the way Semi thrusts into him is so desperate that Shirabu _understands_. 

Finally, Semi reaches his own high, coming into Shirabu, but the other doesn’t care right now. Instead when Semi finally pulls out of him, Shirabu doesn’t let go of him, instead he breathes a sigh of relief, as Semi pulls both their bodies under the sheets, and pulls him closer. They’re never one for post-sex cuddles, but he knows right now they’re too tired to give it any thought. 

He also knows that he’ll have to go in the morning. For now he tries not to dwell on that too much, instead burying his head in Semi’s chest. It’s a nice feeling. Shirabu thinks he can get used to it - he shouldn’t think that, yet he does. He doesn’t care. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey based off of rendezvous by little mix but then I realized that Semi's POV is literally temporary fix by one direction so that's that. Whelp anyway this lowkey sucks cos this was my first smut at the time I started it, and icba to rewrite it so
> 
> This has been in my WIPs for MONTHS omg I finally finished it for Lena's birthday, SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY LENA I LOVE YOU!!!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!! The fem semishira smut is coming soon I promise<3
> 
> I am lowkey ashamed of this, but Naj sent me a whole ass guide on how to suck dick for this so thanks bbygorl
> 
> lmao anyway here is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd), give me clout


End file.
